nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Legends: The Forsaken Bride (Collector's Edition)
Delila's Involvement In this particular series of events I was one of two twin sisters. My other sister was about to get married, but during the preparations for her wedding to Edward, a bear storms into the village and abducts her. What follows this strange occurence unravels a mystery that includes accidentally sworn curses, evil spirits and a transformed man. * Anna: Anna is a servant of Baroness von Haugwitz' who's letter I found during my investigations. * Baroness von Haugwitz: though I do not know which particular baroness this refers to by name, she was the last Haugwitz inhabitant of Castle Haugwitz. * Brother Matthew: Matthew is one of the monks who guarded the Abyss. * Edward: Edward is the persona that the Spirit of the Abyss assumes to collect its payment for cursing the Haugwitzes. * Lilly: Lilly is my twinsister, she gets kidnapped by a bear that shows more intelligence than others of his kind. The bear later turns out to be the lover of a scorned woman, who has been transformed by the Spirit of the Abyss. * The Spirit of the Abyss (Sull-Khan-Naar): this Spirit lives in and personifies the Abyss. It is a malevolent spirit, seeking more control and power. It reacted to a curse sworn by a scorned woman, who had no intent of following it through and now aims to collect his payment, a payment it desires in the woman's blood, her child Lilly. * Timmy: Timmy is a boy from the village, he has been grounded for playing too close to the Abyss. Spirits A multitude of different spirits are said to inhabit the forests of the region, about thirty or so will be further detailed below: * Althea the Beastkin: the mistress of animals. * Aria the Glamorous: the spirit of elegance and grace. * Asturiel the Caregiver: the patroness of healers and protector of the sick. * Calia the Bloomer: the mother of flowers. * Danae the Bookkeeper: the spirit of knowledge. * Eilin the Faithful: the patroness of friendship and devotion. * Elidith the Lady of the Lake: the mistress of water. * Fae the Sure-Handed: the mistress of dexterity and precision. * Gilith the Guiding Light: the protector of those lost in darkness. * Gloriel the All-Seer: the wardress of the forest. * Jasmine the Seed-Sower: the wardress of crops and patroness of farming. * Jessiel the Hopebringer: the patroness of lifted spirits. * Kitkin the Hunter's Eye: the patroness of predation. * Liliel the Spell-Weaver: the patroness of magic. * Lorelai the Mistress of Song: the spirit of music. * Loriel the Jester: the patroness of laughter. * Maya the Cheerful: the patroness of joy. * Miala the Time-Keeper: the custodian of memories. * Moire, Born of Daydreams: the spirit of imagination and desire. * Nimue the Charmer: beauty incarnate and the patroness of youth and women. * Rin the Whistler: the spirit of winds and clouds. * Silargis the Hearth-Blesser: the patroness of comfort and rest. * Sile the Dream-Dealer: the keeper of dreams. * Sune the Lightfoot: the spirit of dance. * Triss the Bold: the spirit of challenge and adventure. * Venaris the Feaster: the guardian of the pantries. * Wyverna the Binder: the binder of knots, ropes and braids. * Yaris the Temptress: the patroness of lovers, bards and poets. * Yori the Unfortunate: the comforter of the defeated. * Yumi the Silver Spoon: the spirit of good fortune.